Heart of a Mole
by Bloodlover
Summary: Someone´s thoughts during Parasite Eve 2´s ending. Spoilers if you haven´t finished the game!


Heart of a Mole

By:Bloodlover

__

Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters that appear in this story, they belong to Square.

This is basically what I thought Kyle was thinking during Parasite Eve 2´s ending. Therefore this story is a BIG SPOILER! 

"…Aya."

He stroke her over the hair again, feeling it´s softness. _It´s like silk…._ She was alive, she was still breathing and for that he was thankful. He had been worried for her when she saw that THING come crashing down. Then it had…changed…and Aya had been in the middle of a shimmering cloud. He hadn´t seen Eve but here she was beside Aya. Had Eve been the shimmering light? An impossibility or then again not, but he wouldn´t bother thinking about it now. He wanted to talk to Aya one last time before he escaped. He didn´t know when, or if, they would see each other. 

"…Aya."

This time her eyelids fluttered and she whispered his name.

"Kyle? Is that you? You´re alive!?"

He tried to smile. "Yeah, more or less." He hid his pain. She probably didn´t know how true that last sentiment was. He had lied for her earlier when he said his clothes were singed off. It had been his leg, half his left leg, that had just disappeared during the blast. He wouldn´t bleed to death, at least but he had to get help soon. From someone he could trust.

"Where is Eve!?"

"She´s fine, she is sleeping next to me." He nodded towards the sleeping girl that lay beside Aya. Once again he was reminded what had happened to her. Eve had been lucky to have survived being turned into a monster and then back to human. That was another impossibility, the hosts of the parasites died, at least the first one had. Then again maybe some of this was Aya´s doing, her mitochondria´s. He let the thought drop. Aya and Eve was alright and that was all that mattered. The first thing that had been on his mind when he woke up. He had climbed down to them best as he could.

"Phew… " 

After a couple of seconds. "Kyle… there is so much I want to say to you."

Kyle nodded back, but he was also surprised. Did she still like him as much as she did before? Despite what he had done? He could see the scene before him again…

__

"It´s time Madigan! Finish her now!" shouted the artificial soldier only known as No 9 with badly hid glee. Kyle knew he had to do it to keep his cover up, it wasn´t time yet. But he hated himself as he pointed the gun at the blonde woman before him.

"Yes sir." He said coldly.

"Kyle…" Aya just looked at him in disbelief. She didn´t raise her own gun or used her mitochondrion powers. She just stood there looking like her heart had been torn out, like she couldn´t believe what was happening. 

"Using you to get to Eve was more trouble than I thought." He could´t afford to go soft now. He had to keep up his cover as a coldblooded spy.

"Why!?" Aya exclaimed. "I…I can´t believe this!" She started to back away, a feeble attempt to get away. She probably knew it too. Kyle pulled the trigger and fired. Aya screamed as the bullet hit her shoulder and she flew backwards, landing on her back a few feet away. Kyle closed his eyes for one second to compose himself and walked up to where she had landed. She sat up, clutching her shoulder. When she looked up at him he saw betrayal and anger in her eyes. He continued.

"As a child I felt trapped in this world, nowhere to go. Anytime I tried to do things my way I was critised, estranged. I learned to do things like everyone else and things changed. It´s the same with neo-mitochondria, uncontrollable now but soon they´ll become transparant guests in our world." 

"It´s working!" It was No. 9 again, laughing like the crazy scientist whose monster was about to awaken. The monster was about to devour the little girl, Eve.

The time had come.

"Time to put on your mask. Just like me!" snarled Kyle and pointed his weapon away from Aya and at No. 9. He shot him in the head and turned to the monster that was about to eat the girl. He killed it quickly. He then got the mask off Eve and she hugged his waist. Kyle kept his gun at No. 9, just in case the creep tried something. 

"Madigan, you…you traitor!"

"Me, a traitor? Please!" said Kyle with sarcasm. "I was just thinking humanity´s doing fine just the way it is."

"You´ll regret this!" seethed the cyborg through gritted teeth.

"I already do. I should have taken you out days ago. Before you put these two in danger." 

No. 9 rose to his feet, holding his face. He swung the gunblade wildly as he spoke. "Damn you Madigan! I´ll take you all out with me!" Kyle was about to fire again when the monster ANMC came down, but this time over No. 9. The cyborg didn´t have a chance to avoid it as it engulfed him. Just like it had almost done to the little girl.

Kyle looked at Aya. "Aya, you okay?" He expected her to be angry but in her eyes he could only see relief.

"Eve…Kyle… Thank god."

He hung his head. "I´m sorry. I had to play both sides to figure out what was going on here…"

She smiled at him and Eve. "I understand. I figured it was a diversion…"

That was what she had said. But had she really meant it? Or was that just something she had said when she learned the truth and didn´t want to hurt him?

"Kyle..there is so much I want to say to you."

He nodded. "Me too." _I can´t believe it! She still likes me! I like her too, there is something special about this woman. I wish I could stay by her side…_ But that was something that couldn´t be, at least not now. Maybe in the future. She didn´t deserve to deal with his problems, she deserved a rest. "But now it´s time to rest."

"But…! I… " She blinked a couple of times, trying to stay awake. "When I first met you I…" That was when her eyelids fell and she went into sleep, a well earned rest. Kyle smiled as he stroke her over her forehead tenderly. Part of him wished that she had managed to stay awake to say what he thinked she was about to say, but that was a selfish thought. She needed rest. 

"I feel the same way Aya. Now you´ll rest. You saved a lot of lives today, you earned this. Sleep well Aya. We´ll meet again someday I hope…"

With that he kissed her softly and got to his feet. Slowly he started to get out, to settle some scores….

The End


End file.
